Spotlight
by BleachedAi
Summary: New kid Ichigo Kurosaki gets into a spot of bother with the schools bad boy Shirosaki Ogichi…as the plot thickens Shirosaki falls for the orangette, but what happens when the pair are forced to portray two tragic lovers in the schools musical?
1. Chapter 1

Spotlight. 

**Chapter one: first acquaintances. **

Hey guys, so I need a break from my fic 'Scelus' it's just so damn depressing writing stuff like that! I can't even write about Ichigo or Shirosaki smiling, or been happy, it's so hard! XD It's all very dramatic and very dark, so I want something light hearted, sweet and fluffy and YAOI FILLED. This story is going to be a pretty much cliché AU high school fic, so it won't surprise me if there is another fic just like this one on this site somewhere. But of course, I will be adding something that makes it completely unique, I seem to do that with most my stories. XD Enjoy anyway, R&R let me know what ya' think. 3

Summary: New kid Ichigo Kurosaki gets into a spot of bother with the schools bad boy Shirosaki Ogichi…as the plot thickens Shirosaki falls for the orangette, but what happens when the pair are forced to portray two tragic lovers in the schools musical? Perhaps Shirosaki will drop his 'bad boy' façade? YAOI.

…...

To say that Shirosaki was pissed would be a huge fucking understatement. First of, Grimmjow thought it would amusing to smoke his last joint, to say the least the white haired teen was not 'amused' in fact he was seething. His morning smoke was something he relished without it he was grumpy to fuck. But that wasn't all, nope there was more shit about to hit this metaphorical fan.

Some little bitch ran into him this morning having just sprayed perfume everywhere. So he now stunk like a prostitute, and he had make-up staining his black t-shirt. Said orange haired girl had literally squealed in shock, after that she flurried around him attempting to apologize, whilst squeezing her assets together in a desperate yet obvious fashion.

Shirosaki had snorted at the girl and continued his walk to his classroom. Now, that's where his biggest problem came in. Sat right in his seat was some orange haired kid. Shirosaki assumed it was the new kid Grimmjow was rambling on about that very morning, but that thought didn't even reach his brain. In a flash a pale hand wrapped around the white band tee belonging to the orangette.

"The fuck ya' doin' in mah seat?" Shirosaki growled out. The anger didn't last long however when two profound oceans of oak met his. Shirosaki took in a sharp breath. All he had seen of the orangette was his hair due to teen fumbling around in his bag. Shirosaki contemplated that if he hadn't seen the boys attractive face he wouldn't have been so hostile towards him, but that thought was instantly cast aside. He was Shirosaki Ogichi, no one fucked with him, and most of all nobody made him _care. _

A deep frown marred the orangette's features and he quickly retorted. "You could've just asked me to move politely, asshole." Shirosaki was shocked to say the least. Nobody had snapped back at him before and he found himself wondering what he would do. He wanted to slug the gorgeous bastard in the face, but he knew if he did that he would just feel guilty later on, and he didn't want to bruise that soft looking tan skin completely free of any form of acne or blackheads like most boys in his class.

"Heh." Shirosaki simply smirked letting go of the boys shirt, pushing back the boys chest, purely because he wanted to touch his bare skin, the loose shirt allowing him to do that rather well. Shirosaki couldn't stop the small shiver that wracked through him when he felt that muscled tan chest underneath his fingertips.

The orangette scowled rearranging his stretched shirt. He quickly picked up his bag and swung it over his back before seating himself in the seat just in front of white haired boy. The orange haired teen found himself wishing he had just sat in the seat at the beginning. It was his first day after all he didn't fancy getting into any fights. That albino literally oozed 'bad news'.

Shirosaki fell back into his seat with a grin allowing his eyes to settle on the tight black skinny jean incased behind that was the orangette's. What an arrogant asshole flaunting of his perfect body like that. Shirosaki thought with a sneer. But deep down he knew he was just finding reasons to dislike the new orange haired kid, but for now he was fine with denying that.

Placing his elbows behind his chair and getting comfortable Shirosaki watched as the teacher came stumbling into the classroom holding a stack of papers and coffee that was obviously ready to fall, if it wasn't for the orange head that quickly jumped up and helped her that is. Shirosaki found himself frowning he had been looking forwards to laughing at the whore of a teacher.

The purple haired woman sighed in relief as the new student took the books from her hand along with the coffee and placed them on the table. She gave him a charming smile with a small blush. "Thank you Ichigo!" Ichigo grinned back at her before answering, "No problem Miss."

Shirosaki watched the scene before him gritting his teeth together, he didn't want that whore flirting with Ichigo. He could obviously do better than her. She was just desperate and lonely, quite pathetic for someone who had only just reached twenty years old right?

When Ichigo attempted to go back to his seat the woman grabbed his hand softly and brought him back to the front of the class. Ichigo arched a brow confused as to why the woman had put her hands on him, she continued to massage her thumb over his hand. Wasn't that illegal? Ichigo panicked removing his hand from hers with a small smile.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's come all the way from Japan, so please welcome him with open arms. Welcome to the states Ichigo." the woman announced. But the last part however was purred into his ear and he found himself flinching away from her.

Shirosaki eyed the classes intrigued stares some even had the courage to make comments about the boys gorgeous behind, or appearance. Shirosaki felt like growling at them, making sure they knew he had taken interest in the orangette. But that wasn't his style, Shirosaki Ogichi never paid interest to others that way, countless students had attempted to gain his interest, but he didn't pay them any mind whatsoever.

Quickly returning to his seat Ichigo made a mental note never to be left alone in a room with Miss Shihoin.

…...

"Ha! Ya' kiddin meh?" Grimmjow failed to notice the deep sneer his best friend was currently sporting due to the white haired boys back facing him. "Yeah! He's hot man!" Grimmjow replied slinging an arm over Shirosaki's shoulder.

The white haired teen quickly feigned a grin. He'd be damned if Grimm knew he was interested in the new kid. It didn't exactly thrill Shirosaki that Grimmjow was too. Shirosaki snorted at his friend shoving the bluenette's arm off him. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Grimmjow asked a fine blue eyebrow raised in question. "Are ya' forgettin' tha' fact ya' smoked mah last blunt? A' don't av' any till I get some of Nnoitra tonight." Shirosaki growled out effectively shutting the blue hulk up.

"Ha! Here his now." Shirosaki followed Grimmjow's eyes and behold, Kurosaki Ichigo with the orange haired bitch he had run into that morning...wait what? What's he doing with her? Shirosaki scowled at the giggling orange whore.

He knew her name but he just couldn't remember…"Who's tha?" Shirosaki asked unable to stop his curiosity. "Orihime Inoue. Look at er' attempting ta' flirt with him." Grimmjow laughed loudly after that statement, Shirosaki laughed along with him watching the girls poor attempts.

The loud boisterous laughter caused Ichigo to look in the pairs direction. Grimmjow noticed and sent a salute to the orangette. Ichigo scowled at the boy, it was then he realised that the pale boy from this class was there. He tore his gaze away when those entrancing gold on black eyes met his.

"Don't look at him!" Orihime whispered to Ichigo causing him to flush slightly. "Why?" he replied ignoring the urge to turn back around. "He'll probably start a fight with you. He's that kind of guy." Orihime moved closer to Ichigo whispering into his ear, it was obvious that Shirosaki wouldn't hear, but it was also repulsively evident that she was just attempting to get closer to the teen.

Shirosaki watched as the orange haired slut got closer and closer to Ichigo. The pale teens fist balled up and he could feel his nerve quickly disappearing. "Oi! Kurosaki!" thankfully it wasn't Shirosaki that called out his name, it was Grimmjow. The bluenette also didn't want that skank getting her hands on Ichigo.

The head of spiky hair whirled around. The boy quickly moved from Orihime and walked towards the pair. "Yeah?" the orangette scowled at the pair. Grimmjow grinned widely. "Ya' look like you needed help. I wouldn't get involved with her if I was you." the bluenette smirked.

"That's funny…cause she more or less said the same thing about you two." Ichigo smirked leaning back against the wall Shirosaki was also leaning on. Grimmjow stood in front of the pair with a grin. He wanted to comment on how fitting they looked together, but he knew he'd be eating Shirosaki's fist if he did and he didn't want Ichigo with Shirosaki anyways.

"Ha! She's sucked more dick than Grimm! And that's sayin' something." Shirosaki grinned. Almost instantly Grimmjows's head whipped up and a deadly growl erupted from his throat. "Pft. At least I aint a virgin whitey." Grimmjow snarled out, Shirosaki grinned back at him fueling the bluenette's fire.

Ichigo grimaced this didn't go unnoticed by Shirosaki. "Grimm shut up, we're tainting Ichi's innocence." the albino grinned running his tongue over his lips. Ichigo snorted before pulling himself away from the wall. "Asshole." he stated simply before walking away back to Orihime who was currently grinning and waving at Ichigo.

"Even if he is fucking hot, you gonna' let him talk to ya' like that?" Grimmjow leant beside Shirosaki his eyebrow cocked. "He ain't worth it." Shirosaki mumbled fumbling around with his lighter. "…Shiro. There's somethin' you aint telling me isn't there?" Grimmjow asked leaning forwards. Damn that kitty!

"Nope, why would ya' think tha?" Shirosaki asked feigning disinterest. "Because, I can tell. You're interested in him." Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure, but he knew something was up with Shirosaki and it had something to do with that red head.

"Don't be fuckin' stupid. Ya' know a' don't do 'interested.' Why would a' waste time with im?" that was true Grimmjow thought with a small smile. "Well that's good. At least I know I have no competition." Shirosaki inwardly screamed in frustration. He swore Grimmjow was just purposely attempting to make his day worse.

…

Next chapter will be longer. Awh little Shiro is a virgin. ;D I love how I basically made him call every single female a whore. :') R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Spotlight. 

**Chapter two: preparations.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Bleach. Sadly.

Warning: Language of course.

…...

"Uh, no I don't think so." Ichigo silently screamed. He had been sat surrounded by several of Inoue's friends for the past ten minutes. He had received a total of twenty six questions, all based around his old home and the things he missed. It was driving the orangette insane, and he had only just met the group!

The petite raven haired girl, named Rukia continued to spew questions, she was the main culprit. She just wouldn't stop talking. She seemed to have some strange fascination with Japan. She appeared to be of Asian descent, but Ichigo wasn't too sure.

"You've never heard of Chappy?" the tan teen found himself wishing he had lied to the girl because now she was standing before him her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "Wait! I think my younger sister likes it." Ichigo replied, he honestly had no idea what kind of crap he was talking about but it seemed to have worked, the dark haired girl smiled slightly before sitting back down.

"It's really cool to have someone different here, out of all the foreign students we have had here, there's never been a Japanese citizen. It's quite irritating." Ichigo gave the girl a small smile, not really taking in anything she had been saying. Rummaging in his bag he pulled out the lunch his younger sister had prepared.

Ichigo was about to shove the box back into his bag when he noticed his sister had packed Japanese food, but he didn't have the chance. Rukia pounced like a wild animal snatching the box from his hand a doe-eyed like expression covered the small girls face almost as if she had just witnessed her greatest desires come to life.

"I-it's beautiful!" she cried out holding the box to her chest. Oh god. Ichigo thought allowing his head to hit the trunk of the tree. This was going to be a long day…

…...

"Ya' have to be fuckin' kidding me!" several heads turned to glare at the outburst of noise, only to quickly turn the other direction when they realised it was the albino. And if his shouting was anything to go by, he was pissed, more so than he usually was therefore it wouldn't be a good thing if they were caught staring.

Shirosaki's foot met the wall effectively creating a large hole in the plaster. "What the fuck?" the boy seethed. A few seconds past before the albino's counterpart joined him. Grimmjow eyed the pale teen with a small smirk. "What the fuck is up with ya?" he cackled leaning against the wall. "This fuckin' bullshit!" the teen stabbed his index finger at the foreboding sheet of white paper attached to the wall.

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow and repositioned himself. "Why the fuck are ya' reading the drama notice board? Ya' don't even participate half the time. Ya' always get picked to manage tha' curtains anyway!" Grimmjow sighed clearly having not read the notice. "Just fuckin' read it!" Shirosaki sighed in irritation.

"The Titanic musical…the students below have been assigned roles. These roles are not to be changed, any problems please speak to the head of drama, Miss Matsumoto. The roles…" Grimmjow was unable to finish due to the boisterous laughter that escaped from his mouth.

"Oh man!" he roared holding onto his chest. "You're a chick?" Grimmjow snuck a look at Shirosaki who seemed to be silently raging, if his heaving chest was anything to go by. "A' don't know why ya' laughin' if anythin' ya should be jealous Grimm." Shirosaki replied. "Why would I be jealous, you're playin' a girl…" Shirosaki pointed his finger to the name listed just below his.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo…Jack." Shirosaki bluntly stated. Several seconds passed before Grimmjow took in the albino's words. "Why tha' fuck would ya' be pissed about that?" the bluenette replied simply, but Shirosaki knew the teen was seething, after all if wasn't hard to see that Grimm was clenching his jaw almost dangerously tight. "It's a typical musical, jus' like Romeo & Juliet, I'm gonna' have ta' kiss tha' fucker. The kiss is always the main part in Romeo & Juliet. It's fuckin' bullshit!" Shirosaki kicked the wall once again.

Out of all the fucking schools Kurosaki had to pick, Shirosaki's day would be going fine if it wasn't for the orangette. Now, he'd have to practice for the play with the gorgeous boy, he wasn't going to get a time out from him. How was he meant to stop finding Ichigo attractive if he popped up everywhere he went? What's worse, his guardian had threatened to kick him out if he failed another subject.

"This is gonna' be hilarious. Seeing ya' submit to someone was something I never thought I'd see." Grimmjow cackled swinging an arm around the white haired boys back. "What do ya' mean 'submit'?" Shirosaki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, you're playin' a chick right? As if ya' supposed to get the upper hand. You'll be told ta' take tha' kiss from Ichi, and you'll be completely dominated." Grimmjow explained with a grin. "Son of a bitch." just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse…

…...

When the bell sprang signaling the end of lunch Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "Bye guys!" he quickly stood up and attempted to get away from the group, if the light weight on his arm was anything to go by, it didn't work. A glimpse of orange hair made him sigh.

"Hey Inoue." he forced a smile. The girl returned the smile, except she looked a lot happier when she did it. "We have drama next Ichigo-kun! Aren't you excited?" she asked clinging to his arm a little tighter. Pushing open the double doors Ichigo attempted to pull himself away from the girl as she stepped through the door, sadly it didn't work. "Yeah, I guess." he replied simply.

Slipping through the classroom door Ichigo assumed Inoue would let go, clearly he was wrong. She clung to him like a leech, even when he reached his seat she refused to let him go. "Class doesn't start right away Ichigo-kun, stand with me and talk." she smiled leaning closer to the boy. Completely contradicting her words, the teacher stepped through the door placing her books on the table, she then began to write on the large chalk board.

"Move out tha' fuckin' way." The orange haired girl instantly dropped her arm from Ichigo's and scampered over to the other side of the table. "Hey!" Ichigo scowled at the albino before him. He had to be honest, he was thankful to regain the movement in his arm, but did the white haired boy have to be so rude?

"Wha?" Shirosaki's gold on black eyes bored into Ichigo's causing the boys scowl to deepen. "Did you have to be so rude?" Shirosaki bit his tongue, he just had to think how he usually did, this was some random kid back chatting, not Ichigo Kurosaki. Not the new kid he was _falling for. _

"It was in mah way clingin' ta ya' like a cat on heat. Perhaps if it wanted meh ta' be a little nicer, it shouldn't have stood right in tha' middle of the fuckin' desks! A' obviously walk through here, along with everybody else. M' not gonna' wait for it ta get it's ass in gear and fuckin move." Shirosaki growled out. Ichigo couldn't believe him, he had referred to Inoue as 'it'…an animal.

"_It? Don't you have any respect for other people you arrogant prick?" Ichigo snarled back. "No, a' don't. Don't like it? Tough. Deal wit it." Shirosaki smirked slightly before turning his back to Ichigo and slipping into his chair. _

_Ichigo turned to the girl who was currently attempting to stop her eyes overflowing with tears. He honestly felt horrible for her. Taking her hands softly into his hands he squeezed them slightly. "Just ignore him Inoue. He isn't worth your tears." Ichigo smiled kindly wiping away the girls tears. She simply nodded before quickly taking her seat a small blush covering her tear stained cheeks._

_A small piece of paper was slammed onto Ichigo's desk along with the one behind him, causing him to jump. "Both of you will be seeing me in detention tonight due to the disgusting language coming from your mouths." Their drama teacher, Miss Ise scolded. "What? Did you hear how rude he was to Inoue?" Ichigo snapped back holding up the detention slip. _

"_Retorting only fuels his fire Kurosaki. Now shall I make that two hours?" she replied pushing her glasses up with her index finger. "…no, sorry miss." Ichigo replied allowing his eyes to fall to his desk. The woman smiled slightly before casting a stern look at a smirking albino._

"_Now, for those that have not seen the drama notice board I shall be reading out the roles of this years adapted musical." Just like that all of Shirosaki's worries hit him dead on, causing the large smirk to literally plummet from his lips. _

_Letting his head fall to his desk he waited patiently for the outburst that was going to come from the orangette within seconds. "Shirosaki Ogichi - Rose." a chuckle came from Ichigo, causing Shirosaki's smirk to return. Oh he couldn't wait to see the fuckers face after this. "Ichigo Kurosaki - Jack." _

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Ichigo immediately jumped up allowing his chair to hit Shirosaki's desk with a clatter. "I suggest you calm down Kurosaki. These roles are final. If you continue to swear and be disruptive I'll be giving you another detention slip." Miss Ise barked, before returning to the role list. _

"_This is fucking bullshit." Ichigo muttered. "Ya' tellin' meh." Shirosaki replied back. "Why the fuck aren't you doing anything about this? You know what we're going to have to do in that play right?" Ichigo shifted round and met Shirosaki's eyes. "Hey, ya' think m'ok bout' this? Go ta' tha' drama notice board, there's a nice lil' hole from mah foot coverin' it. That's how fine a' am bout' this bullshit." Shirosaki growled out in annoyance. _

"_And if a' fail this mah guardian is kickin meh out. This is a lot arder' for meh Kurosaki." Shirosaki added with a frown. "Shit." Ichigo chuckled slightly. It was then the pair realised they had both managed to have a civil conversation, even if it did only last a few seconds. "Looks like we're just gonna' have to suck it up." Ichigo sighed turning his chair back around so he was facing the teacher, who was now handing out scripts. _

"_Everybody pair up in two's. Your partner shall be the student you are listed with." Miss Ise announced passing the orangette his script. Shirosaki snatched the script from the woman with a frown. Shifting in his chair Ichigo turned so he was facing the pale boy. Both of the boys began reading through the script in their heads. _

_Sixty pages later Ichigo found himself fuming, Shirosaki wasn't far off either. "This is just an excuse for the girls to witness live smut. I swear it." Ichigo growled out shoving the script onto his table. "A' counted eleven kiss scenes. Am' a right?" Shirosaki sighed, Ichigo nodded. Miss Ise perched at the corner of the boys desk a small smile on her lips. _

"_How are you two getting along?" She asked. "Are all these kiss scenes really…necessary?" Ichigo sighed ignoring her question. "This is a raw, emotional yet passionate movie. We need to make it as close to the original as possible. You are both the main characters, the whole script will need a lot of practicing but you need to get it perfect, after all we'll all be counting on you both. We've only got two months till show night so I'm afraid you will have to do most of this in your free time. " she explained with a smile. _

_Out of everything she had said Shirosaki only picked up on one thing. "Ya' mean we have to practice the…" "Yes you need to practice the kiss scenes. Those parts are going to be the most passionate and emotional! Two lovers bound by tragedy!" the teacher held her hands to her chest breathing in and out slowly. _

_Shirosaki slowly turned to Ichigo ignoring the woman. Gold on black eyes met with toasted mocha, an unspoken promise was sent through the connection. They both knew they had to do this, to get a good grade, and to give the audience the best show they would ever see. _


End file.
